Hand tools such as ratchet wrenches are well known. In particular, multiple wrenches which convert reciprocating motion into a perpetual positive drive are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,759 to Linden discloses a wrench which provides a positive drive from reciprocating handle motion through the use of a dual handle body and a reversing gear system. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,731 to Vallevand discloses a wrench with similar functionality through the use of dual handles and a pair of ratcheting mechanisms. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,132 to Gilberto, discloses a wrench which converts reciprocating motion into a perpetual positive drive via the use of a pair of spaced housings which are rigidly attached to a socket drive and separated by a third intermediate housing containing an internal planetary gear system. In yet another example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0213341 to Alden discloses a wrench which provides a positive drive from reciprocating handle motion through the use of a gear system and a set of pawls which engage with the gear system. As such tools continue to be used in a variety of applications, their continued development is desirable.